Velociraptor (archivo)
El informe del Velociraptor es un archivo acerca de este dinosaurio que aparece en Dino Crisis 2. Contenido Español= Significado: :Depredador veloz. Longitud: :4,8 metros Altura: :1,8 metros OBSERVACIÓN En principio pensábamos que los dinosaurios eran simplemente "reptiles lentos y tontos". Pronto no dimos cuenta de que esto no era en absoluto cierto. El velociraptor nos demostró lo contrario. La garra de cada una de sus patas es tan afilada como una navaja lo que le permite asestar cuchilladas potentes y mortales y le convierte en toda una máquina de matar. Emplea su larga cola para equilibrarse cuando corre a gran velocidad, aunque también para atacar. La sacudida de su cola es lo bastante potente como para hacer los huesos añicos. Notas de combate: En caso de encontrar velociraptores, nunca hay que darles la espalda. En el momento que empieces a correr, serás su víctima. Ningún soldado ha vuelto con vida tras huir de un raptor. La regla básica aquí es enfrentarse a ellos y combatirlos. Los raptores son los dinosaurios carnívoros más prósperos de este mundo. Hay diferentes variantes que viven en rebaños, cubriendo distintas zonas. Su comportamiento y resistencia tal vez varíen, pero tienen una cosa en común: La velocidad. Son rápidos, y lo mejor es no usar armamento pesado cuando se los combate. Además, en raras ocaciones, se ha informado de encuentros con un raptor de color verdoso, descrito como "ultraraptor", con un tremendo ataque y una dureza increíble. Si te consideras un verdadero cazador, atrévete a salir a por él... |-|Inglés= Meaning: :Swift Seizer Length: :4.8 meters Height: :1.8 meters Observation Records We originally thought of dinosaurs were just "slow and dumb reptiles". We soon realized this wasn't true at all. The Velociraptor proved us all wrong. The claws on each foot is sharp as a razor, providing for a powerful slash making them a killing machine. The long, hard tail is used as a balance when running at high speeds. However, it is also used as a weapon. Their tail whip is so powerful that it can shatter bones. Combat notes When and if you encounter them, never show your back to them. The moment you start running away you become prey to them. No soldier has come back alive running away from them. The basic rule in this world is to fight. The raptors are the most prosperous carnivorous dinosaurs in this world There live different flocks in various areas. Their behavior and endurance are not all similar but they all have one thing in common. Speed. They are fast. It is best not to use heavy weapons. Also on very rare occasions :there have been encounters of blue raptors reported. Their attack and toughness are said to be "Ultra-Raptor" level. Go hunt them down if you dare to claim yourself as a "real" hunter. |-|Japonés= 意味: 敏捷な 体長: 4. 8m 体高: 1. 8m 《観察の記録》 我々は恐竜に対して "鈍くて頭の悪い爬虫類" というイメージを抱いていた｡ それを完全に否定する代表的な恐竜が、ラプトルことヴェロキラプトルだ｡ 第2足指の巨大なカギ爪はナイフより鋭く、圧倒的な攻撃力を誇る｡ また、長くて硬い尾は、敏速に走るためのバランサーなのだが、戦闘時は一転して武器になる｡ その一撃は骨を砕くほどの破壊力である｡ 《戦闘の記録》 奴らに遭遇したら、決して背を向けてはいけない。 狩人は、 逃げる奴を獲物とみなす。 奴らから逃げようとして、 帰ってきた兵士は一人もいない。 この世界では、 戦うのが基本だ。 ラプターは、 この世界でもっとも繁栄している肉食恐竜だ。 エリアごとに違った群れが生活している。 行動や耐久力にバラつきはあるが、共通点はそのスピードだ。 重い武器や取り扱いにくい武器は使わない方がいいだろう。 なお、ごくまれに、ジャングルで青いラプトルと遭遇したという報告が、本部に入ってきている。 攻撃力・耐久力とも、まさしく"超ラプトル"ということだ。 ハンターを自認する強者ならば、 探し出してみて欲しい。 Ubicación El archivo se encuentra tirado en el suelo en la torre de agua. en:Velociraptor (file) Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Archivos de Dino Crisis 2 Categoría:Dino Crisis 2